


Pudding Head Care Manual

by bubblescum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Minor Injuries, Older Characters, Penises, Quarantine, References to Depression, Sickfic, Social Anxiety, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblescum/pseuds/bubblescum
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles of KurooKen. Some are self projection and headcanons as a gender nonconforming person and some are just canon facts that need to be built on. This is purely self indulgent and comforting as I'm dealing with some of these things and harboring a hefty fever. Stay safe and wash your hands.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 40





	Pudding Head Care Manual

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma works too hard.

Kuroo groggily shifted awake, groaning as he stretched. Sleeping on the couch really fucked your back up-

Wait- why was he on the couch?

Oh that's right. He was on the couch because Kenma kicked him out to work. 

Quarantine had been definitely eating at the both of them a bit, but him more than Kenma. Kenma's social anxiety made this honestly a bit of a treat considering he didn't have to interact with anyone but Kuroo and their cats. 

Speaking of the devils, Udon their calico came to rub on his foot as it hung off the cushions. He purred and paced back and forth, claiming the ankle for cat petting. Kuroo laid there for a few more moments, his hand traveling down to scratch at his exposed hip, the sunlight blaring through the kitchenette window and reflecting horribly off the tv. He furrowed his brows and squeezed his eyes closed to not blind himself. 

"Kozumeeee-!" He whined, "Why are the blinds opennnnn."

No response.

"Baby?"

It had to be past 10 am now. Kenma was usually awake by then playing a game or with Udon and Gohan. He better not be working still- Kuroo had to confiscate his laptop sometimes after noticing how many hours he spent editing videos, studying online school, and doing side programming jobs. He knew the shorter boy was susceptible to migraines having to care for him many times and staring at screens all day and night wasn't a good idea.

He should check on him.

He got up and shuffled over to their bedroom not without a mew of protest from Udon. He pulled his pajama pants strings, tightening the waistband and knotting them as he went down the hall. He reached their bedroom and rapped on the door gently with his knuckles.

"Kozume?"

He listened for a sound.

Still nothing, shit.

He tried to open the door- but it was stuck? _Did he lock the door?_

God damn it Kenma.

He went and grabbed a screwdriver from their kitchen utility drawer and attempted to pry the handle lock open, twisting a few times like he used to when they were younger and he was trying to sneak in through back doors of his house at 3 am- that's unimportant. Finally he heard a click and sighed in relief, slowly twisting the handle and creaking the door open.

His heart saddened at the sight. Kenma was face down on the desk, no blanket on or anything. His shoulders looked slumped uncomfortably as he slept like that, his headphones still on and loud enough Kuroo could hear the sound they produced. His work was still on the monitors, the light illuminating the small dark room as Kuroo got closer.

"Kozume, baby, up time." He said softly, jostling his shoulder. When met with no response he sighed, slowly pulling the rolling chair out after placing a steadying hand on the faux blonde's chest to not bonk his little head. He managed to get an arm underneath his legs and maneuvered him into a bridal carry-

His heart stopped.

Kozume hadn't taken off his compression shirt. That was the opposite of good his ribs were probably aching so badly. Kuroo instantly felt panicked he had to wake him up to get it off but what if he needed his sleep. 

"Kuro..?"

Well that solved his predicament.

The nickname made him grin as he felt his boyfriend's head rest against his sternum.

"Hi sleeping beauty. You fell asleep in your chair."  
  
"Mmh.. I did? Ow.."  
  
"Yeah you need to get that off." Kuroo mothered, setting him down on the bed.  
  
"Here I'll get you one of my shirts so you can feel better about it." He placed a soft kiss to the exposed forehead, turning to sift through his drawers. He heard cloth rustling behind him and a shaky sigh of relief. Big shirts fixed any problem.

A few minutes later and they were situated, the larger shirt swallowing his scrawny shoulders, the material almost reaching mid thigh. Kuroo laid down, dragging Kenma with him as he tried to force his head down.

"Kurooooo get off. I have work to finish." He struggled, trying to get up.

"No. You have sleep to finish." He was larger and stronger considerably which was evident as yanked him against his chest like a ragdoll.

Kenma sighed, knowing Kuroo's stubbornness won every time. He grumbled to himself, cheek squished against hard muscle as fingers began stroking through his hair. 

After a few minutes his eyes felt heavy, the drowsiness hitting him like a truck. Maybe he _was_ spending too long working.. his head ached a bit.

A tiny nap couldn't hurt.

Kuroo chuckled to himself as he watched long lashes flutter shut, Kenma's breathing evening out as he drifted to sleep. Kuroo pressed a kiss to his head, lips landing on the grown out roots.

"Goodnight kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one was so short- im actually smarting a migraine rn LMAO. Later chapters will be more extensive i swear. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
